Asuka Suzume
'Asuka Miu Suzume '''is a 2016-introduced, so-far fiction-only character who is the daughter of the Tongue-cut Sparrow from the Japanese fable ''Shita-kiri Suzume. She may be mute but her actions and style say otherwise. She attends Ever After High mainly for their sports program, as she succeeds in long jump and relay. She thinks herself as a Rebel because she doesn't like to treat the old woman in her story badly (saying it mildly) to prove a moral as well as preferring to spend more time being an athlete. Character Personality Asuka is a very adventurous girl but at certain situations she may give up or fly away when it gets too tough. The girl is very tuned to her own body and health, confident in her abilities. Due to her muteness, she believes has to fight more to show her voice even in the scariest times. She also is quite respectable and in turn she respects a lot of people in her life, including the less desirable ones. Aggressiveness is in her blood, but it is what makes her determined. Appearance She has a pale complexion with grey cheeks and brown stripes throughout. Asuka has mocha brown hair in a pixie cut with bangs and black lowlights. On her round face, there are nude lips, a hawk nose and grey-and-black eyes. She has a style combining mori kei and sportswear. For her everyday wear, Asuka wears a white flouncy tank top dress printed with rice spots and flowers. Underneath is a peach button-up blouse and on top is a burgundy-and-brown cardigan hoodie. Below are speckled, ripped lace leggings and sporty Fairy Janes and plaid socks. She has a barrette in a shape of a leaf and a bamboo shoulder bag. Interests and Hobbies She dedicates her school life working in the athletics team, training almost full-time in time for competitions. She also contributes in school art fairs by creating simple baskets. Fairytale - The Tongue-cut Sparrow Main Article - The Tongue-cut Sparrow , Shita-kiri Suzume How does Asuka Fit In? Despite the old man and the Sparrow made up in the tale, they never connected again after the fable ended. The Suzumes in the tale happen to be able to morph between human and sparrow form. Asuka was hatched from one of many eggs from her parents, one of many heirs to the inn. Ever since learning of her destiny and discovering she can't vocalise properly like other birds, she gets very scared of getting attacked (even when her parent called it a 'nick'), or being teased for her 'already absent tongue'. Nevertheless, she received lessons for sign language and focused on human sports such as running. Relationships Family She is the daughter of the previous Shita-kiri Suzume. It's been mentioned she has a huge immediate and extended family in her home forest. Friends She has a certain charm with many athletic students such as Cerise Hood, as well as the non-human like Weavie Yang and Eerie Eyes Enemies Romance She has a growing attraction with Seleat Noutlite, through many sessions where they help each other in class projects even though they don't share many lessons. She feels a bit flattered by him understanding her in different levels (such as literally because of sign language). Notes and Trivia * Asuka is a Japanese name, with asu 'to fly' and ka 'bird'; Miu means 'beautiful feather' also in Japanese, and Suzume 'sparrow'. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Tongue-Cut Sparrow Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:Birds Category:Shapeshifters Category:Rebels Category:Japanese Category:Checker's Book